


kenma.

by kenmas_psp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forgive Me, Post-Timeskip, idk how to write, jared 19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmas_psp/pseuds/kenmas_psp
Summary: a bunch of short scenarios with kenma. yes, he's dorky.[ currently in hiatus. ]
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 62





	1. "i'm not sleepy, look..."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so it'll probably be cringe. also, i'd appreciate it if y'all comment some suggestions.

you check the time for the fourth time. 2:09 am. looking at Kenma as he streams a game that’s newly released. 

you occasionally have nights like these where you’d watch him stream so you can sleep together but this stream is a little bit later than his usual ones.

Kenma paused the stream after he told his viewers he was going to get some water. you waited for him to stand up but he just stayed seated in his chair.

“you know you can sleep early. you don’t have to stay late for me, kitten.” he turned his chair to face you, “i know you’re sleepy.” he adds.

you pout, not wanting to sleep first. it’s really not a big deal for you to stay up late since your school work makes you pull all nighters but something about facing a screen and doing nothing for hours watching your boyfriend stream just tires you faster than your usual work.

still, you refuse to go to bed first and decided on waiting for Kenma.

“i’m not sleepy, look…” you widen your eyes at him which makes him chuckle. you love the sound of his laugh.

“alright, if you say so. i’m finishing up anyways so you can stick around.” you nod at his statement.

about 15 minutes after Kenma resumed his stream, your eyes started feeling droopy but you fought the urge to fall asleep.

\-------

you woke up in your bed, a pair of arms hugging you from your back. you turn around, careful not to shift to much that it’ll wake Kenma up. you know he’s tired so you try to give him as much sleep as possible.

“i guess I was sleepy.” you whisper. not expecting him to be awake and hear your words, though your close proximity makes it easy to.

eyes still closed, he muttered, “told you so.” 

the smile ghosting his lips was contagious. you ended up staying in bed longer. work can wait.

\-------  
bonus:

“ah, this girl really.” Kenma said to himself as he watched your sleeping form slump over the arm rest of the chair you were seated in.

you were always so stubborn, but he loved that about you. the fact that you stuck with him during his high school days where he was more cut off on human interaction made you special to him. more than you two expected.


	2. laundry day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mhmmm, another chapter. yes.

it’s Saturday again, which means it’s laundry day. so as per usual, you grabbed the laundry basket and stuffed the dirty clothes in. you notice that most of the clothes are yours and only three pieces of clothing are Kenma’s.

you go into his streaming room, aware that he has no stream scheduled for today and he has no classes too. you find him staring blankly at his monitor.

“pudding, strip.” he gets startled because of your sudden appearance and mostly because of the words that left your mouth.

Kenma sends you a questioning look, “what?”

“i said, strip. i know your clothes haven’t been washed for days.” oh, that was what you meant, “i’ll look for clean clothes and hand them to you. now, hurry.”

doing what you told him to, Kenma took off his clothing and waited for you to hand him his clothes. a minute later, your hand appeared holding his change of clothes. 

“are you done now?” you ask him.

even though you’ve been living together for almost a year now, you still feel flustered seeing your boyfriend half naked so you avoid the situation. you know that if you saw him like that, you’d morph into a tomato. a very crimson one at that.

Kenma appeared in front of you, in his _clean_ clothes. you handed him the laundry basket and he looked at you again with that questioning look he sent you earlier.

“it’s your turn. you’re free today so you can do the laundry while i water the plants.” you handed him the basket with a saccharine smile plastered on your face, fully knowing he hates doing the laundry.

he stares at you for a while, “i love you.”

you were caught off guard. Kenma shows his affection but you caught it, the slight grin he had on his face. _Oh, you caught it alright._ if he thought he can get around this, he’s wrong.

“i love you, too,” you shoved the laundry basket into his arms, “now go do the laundry and stop saying i love you to get out of chores.”

you watched as a pout started to form on his lips. God, that pout gets you every time. 

you give him a quick peck on the lips and turned around, knowing that if you stayed longer you’d be doing the laundry and the plants would not be watered.

“we gotta split the chores, pudding. don’t worry, i’ll cook dinner later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congrats, you've survived.
> 
> sorry for the typos, i wrote this at 2am while highly caffeinated so...
> 
> suggestions and kudos are much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> see, i told you it's gonna be a whole shitty chapter but if you're reading this, well then i guess you survived (?)


End file.
